Goodbye Zoey
Goodbye Zoey is a 48 minute running TV movie based on the Nickelodeon TV show, Zoey 101. It is the season 3 finale as well as the 25th and 26th episodes of the season and the 51st and 52nd episodes in the series overall. It first aired on January 4, 2008. The movie was the first Zoey 101 episode to air after the announcement of star Jamie Lynn Spears' pregnancy. The week it aired, it was the top-rated show in both the 6-11 and 9-14 age groups, even beating out one of the show's main rivals, Hannah Montana. Plot Zoey's parents come for an unexpected visit to PCA, tell Zoey and Dustin that they are moving to England. Zoey's dad's business is starting a new branch in London. When offered to accompany the parents to London, Dustin quickly declines the offer because he is seeing someone, but Zoey decides to think about it first. Although Zoey treasures Chase's opinion, Chase had heard the rumor before Zoey gets a chance to tell him about the news. This leads Chase to bitterly convince Zoey that she should go to London, and she decides to leave PCA. Before she leaves she gives a sad moment saying goodbye to Lola, Quinn, Michael, Logan, Mark, Dustin, and Stacey. Chase, however, doesn't come to say goodbye. After she leaves, Chase starts hanging out with a girl named Gretchen, who looks a lot like Zoey. Logan, Michael, Lola, and Quinn all hate Gretchen. He later admits that he only did so because he missed Zoey. In a cliffhanger ending, due to a webcam malfunction, Zoey watches Chase confess his love for her when talking to Michael and Logan. Cast (Part 1) Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez *Christopher Massey as Michael Barrett *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Supporting *Creagen Dow as Jeremiah Trottman *Roark Critchlow as Mr. Brooks *George Czarnecki as Groundskeeper *Delaney Lewis as Katie Velasquez *Kevin McHale as Dooley *Jonas Neal as Jock *Stephen James Rice as Teen Guy *Sandra Robinson as Mrs. Brooks *Jack Salvatore, Jr. as Mark Del Figgalo *Sharmane Strokes as Pretty Girl *Marcus Toji as Calvin *Abby Wilde as Stacey Dillsen *Joseph Steven Yang as Mr. Roker *Mike Zimmerman as Volleyball Coach Cast (Part 2) Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez *Christopher Massey as Michael Barrett *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Supporting *Creagen Dow as Jeremiah Trottman *Bobby Aronofksy as Bobby the Cab Driver *Roark Critchlow as Mr. Brooks *George Czarnecki as Groundskeeper *Delaney Lewis as Katie Velasquez *Kevin McHale as Dooley *Jonas Neal as Jock *Stephen James Rice as Teen Guy *Sandra Robinson as Mrs. Brooks *Madison Riley as Gretchen *Jack Salvatore, Jr. as Mark Del Figgalo *Sharmane Strokes as Pretty Girl *Marcus Toji as Calvin *Abby Wilde as Stacey Dillsen *Joseph Stephen Yang as Mr. Roker *Mike Zimmerman as Volleyball Coach Trivia *This is the third Zoey 101 TV movie. *When Zoey, Lola, and Quinn are in the dorm, they mention that it's 3:15 PM. Then Quinn says that she wants to get dinner. That time of afternoon is much earlier than when most people eat dinner. *The website Stacey mentions, www.specialtyswabs.com, redirects to iCarly.com. *Right before Chase came to ask Lola and Quinn what Zoey's new number was, they were flipping through the channels on the TV. If you look, you can see the Daka Shoe Commercial from the Drake and Josh episode, "Really Big Shrimp." *After three seasons, Zoey finally finds out Chase has been in love with her ever since her first day at PCA. *In the "Previously On Zoey 101" section at the beginning of the second part of this episode, there is a scene where Zoey is in a plane that did not actually air in the first part. *Chase gets a new friend, Gretchen, that looks like Zoey. However, she turns out to be totally unlike her. *The running gag of Chase falling down the stairs on his bike is mentioned. *Kevin McHale, who many will recognize as Artie Abrams from FOX's Glee, appears in this episode as "Dooley", a character he played in the episode Wrestling. *Zoey only appeared in the first and final scene of the second part of this episode, making it her shortest span of screentime ever on the show. Goofs *If Chase had really thrown Logan against the computer, the connection between Zoey's computer and the PCA computer would have shut off, yet Zoey can still see the conversation between the 3 boys, although he may have just turned off the monitor. Category:Season 3 Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season finale